Meet the Robinsons and Astro Boy: Robot Killers
by wenjing10
Summary: Cornelius was missing, Wilbur took Lewis to the future to find Cornelius. With Chris' list, the two boys went into an amazing place they had never seen before!
1. The Disappearance

**My first Meet the Robinsons and Astro Boy story. After I saw the drawing "Meet the Robinsons: Rogue Robots", which is a mixed of Meet the Robinsons and Wall-E. Wilbur is Eve, while Lewis is Wall-E. Their cool outfits gives me an idea, so was "Tron: Legacy", along with Astro Boy the movie characters. By a way, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Disappearance<strong>

One night, Wilbur's father, Cornelius Robinson, was talking to Wilbur about his new creation. It wasn't a thing, it was a game.

"So, the game, Robot Killers right?", Wilbur asked his father.

"Yup.", Cornelius answered and gave his son a book. The title of the book was "Robot Killers Guidebook".

"A world of humans and robots, cool vehicles, cool outfits, and cool weapons.", Cornelius introduced his game and smiled.

Chris, Catherine and Franny were at the family hall. We heard Cornelius talking to Wilbur about his amazing game.

"What is the game about?", Wilbur asked curiously.

"It's about the life between humans and robots. Robots helped humans in their daily life. Humans thought all of the robots are good, until one day...", Cornelius began the story.

"What happened?", Wilbur asked. He really wanted to know.

"Until one day, an evil scientist turned the robots from good to evil. The evil robots destroyed the city and enslaved the humans. Everyone was forced to create evil robots.", Cornelius continued the story.

"So it is over?", Wilbur asked worriedly. He didn't want the game to have a bad ending.

"No. Then, some brave humans worked together and destroyed the evil scientist. The evil robots turned good, and everything went back to normal.", Cornelius finished the story.

"Wow! So, when we play this game, could it be a same ending?", Wilbur asked happily.

"Could be. But the most important thing is to believe yourself.", Cornelius replied. Wilbur smiled.

"Now, get some sleep.", Cornelius said opened the door.

"Dad, can we play your game together, two players?", Wilbur asked hopefully.

Cornelius gave his son a smile. "We are always the same team.", Cornelius answered simply. He went out from Wilbur's room and closed the door quietly.

Wilbur thought for a while. Then, he looked outside from the window. He saw his father went out from his house and walked away. He wondered for a while.

He opened the door and ran out from his room. There is no one in the family hall.

_They must had gone to bed. _Wilbur thought.

He went back to his room and closed the door quietly.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, a terrible news came out – The father of the future, Cornelius Robinson, was missing.<p>

No one knows why. Someone thought he was dead, or he was kidnapped, or he ran away to another place where no one knew.

His wife, Franny, was very worried and sad. His parents, Bud and Lucille, were very worried and sad too. His son, Wilbur, was totally sad, so was Chris and Catherine.

"Wilbur, are you OK?", Catherine asked him. Chris was beside her.

"No.", Wilbur answered sadly.

"Look Wilbur...", Franny began.

Suddenly, Wilbur ran out from his house.

"Wilbur! Wilbur!", Franny and Catherine yelled.

_What happened to my father? Where had he been? Why he didn't come back? I must find clues to get the answers. _Wilbur thought as he ran.

* * *

><p>Since Cornelius was missing, Wilbur was finding clues to get answers. He still went to school, done his homework and studied his subjects. His mother was not worried about him.<p>

Two weeks later, Catherine was missing. No one knows why, but they said Catherine was finding Cornelius, but she disappeared too.

A week later, Chris was missing too. Everyone said Chris was finding Cornelius and Catherine but disappeared with them.

Wilbur still didn't give up. He still searching for clues to get answers, hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>I made a big change of this story. Next chapter will be different. Bye!<strong>


	2. Reason

**It has been a long time since I didn't update my story right here. I think it was about months.**

**In those months, I was busied preparing my final exam, and I got best results. And I am working on my new account on the Web. I am busy preparing myself back to school now.**

**I missed a lot of Ben 10 and Generator Rex episodes, and I began to lose interest on them, that's too bad. I will try to finish 'Love is a Challenge' and 'Young Heroes'. I promise I will write 'Melody the Vampire'. I will also try to finish 'Friendship and Battle'. **

**I will continue to write Ben 10 and Generator Rex crossovers, Ben 10 and Deltora Quest crossovers, and Deltora Quest stories. I will finish Ed, Edd n Eddy stories, Astro Boy 2, Firebreather 2, Meet the Robinsons and Astro Boy, and Phineas and Ferb Meet Astro Boy. **

**I may never write Ben 10 stories and Generator Rex stories. I am no longer as Melody, I am back to myself, and I had moved to my another world.**

**I am freed from violence, romance, and betrayal. Now, I am younger and better than ever.**

**Don't worry, I will be back and my stories will be update. But that will take some time, but lets use patience to fight time. OK?**


End file.
